Swimming with Hidden Lovers
by RookieDea
Summary: Squeal to Sparks of Fire and Ice. Burn and Gazel are together and are going to have fun with the others. Will they be able to hide their relationship from the others? mild fluff BurnxGazel HirotoxMidorikawa if you squint. enjoy!


Ohio, konichiwa, konbanwa minna! Welcome to another one-shot 8D. Well I have nothing to say for this right now so onto the new story 8D

Except that I'm glad people actually like my first story :D. This is the sequel to my first story. So if you didn't read the first one, read it before you read this. It'll make more sense.

I know I'm basically reversing their personalities but I think it's cute. I mean, rarely Burn is ever shy and I kinda want Burn to be shy. :D

Plus I been rewatching the anime since I own a few and I am quite sad I don't have the ones that Burn and Gazel are in :T. I really have the ones in the football frontier and in the aliea saga :T.

This takes place after Aliea Academy but before Football Frontier International and with mild fluff ^^

Oh look I actually have something to talk about 8D

Oh, and Happy Saint's Patrick's Day 8D. And again this isn't beta-ed

This story was inspired by Vera the Awesome's story Snow Day. XD

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven sadly D:

* * *

><p>Swimming with Hidden Lovers<p>

* * *

><p>"I am so bored!" Burn said while emphasizing each word as they were in one of the many vans from the orphanage.<p>

"Come on Burn. Don't be like that." Gazel said to his boyfriend as he patted him softly on the shoulder. Burn blushed at the action and glared at Gazel. He grabbed Gazel close to him and pulled him so he can whisper.

"I thought we decided to not let the others know?" Burn said as he tried to also fight the blush that work up from his boyfriend touching him.

Gazel sighed at his shy boyfriend.

"Come on Burn, you really expect to hide this from the others?" Gazel said as he sneaked his hand to Burn's and grasped it tightly. Burn let out a soft gasp as he blushed madly. He quickly looked at the window to not let anyone see his blush.

"Is there something going on back there?" Hitomiko asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

Burn quickly shook his head.

"It's nothing Hitomiko." Gazel said as he held a snicker down.

"Well, settle down. We're almost there." Hitomiko said as she kept on driving.

"Fine" Burn grumbled as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be all mope like Burn." Hiroto said in the back seat as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"I'm not listening to you Gran." Burn growled as he turned his head away from Hiroto's position.

"Boys." Hitomiko said in a stern voice that instantly made everyone silent that was in the van.

Burn yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Water was beginning to come out. After a few minutes he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Gazel looked at his now sleeping boyfriend. His face looked so peaceful and fragile unlike his personality.

'He looks so cute' thought Gazel as he watched Burn sleep. As he was about to touch his face a bump came up, startling Burn awake.

"What. What's going on?" Burn asked as he tried to rub away his sleepy look.

Hitomiko turn back and smiled.

"We're here." Hitomiko said as she as back her head away to show that they are indeed there.

"Yeah!" everyone said as they fumbled to get the seatbelts off. When they managed to get out of the car they were smacked with the smell of salt in the air.

"Finally, we're at the ocean!" Hiroto and Midorikawa cheered as they began to go to the back of the van to get their swimming gear.

Desarm watched but also followed them to help. Hitomiko giggled a bit before she went to get the cooler out of the van before the boys try and fail at it, this causing Gazel and Burn to be alone.

Gazel smirked before he went behind Burn and grabbed him around his waist and pulling him close to his chest. Burn blushed and struggled to get out of Gazel's grip.

"What ar-"Burn was cut off by Gazel when he kissed him. Burn moaned into the kiss as Gazel slid his hand up to Burn's hair and pushing harder to increase the pressure. When he pulled back both panted for air a bit. Burn thinking it's over looks at Gazel with a furious blush.

"Gazel stop it hah-" Burn was cut off again by Gazel, this time Gazel nibbled Burn's ear.

"Why? You know you like it." teased Gazel but complied to Burn as he stopped and stood up again. Burn had a deep flush but turned to Gazek with a pout on his face.

"Burn! Gazel! Come on! We're going to go and leave you guys behind if you don't hurry up!" Hiroto said as he poked his head to find Burn blushing like crazy and Gazel with a smirk.

"Was I interrupting something?" Hiroto said as he looked back and forth from the two faces.

"No! No!" Burn said as he hurried out to catch up with the others.

Gazel snickered again before following them to their spot at the beach.

"Well, you boys can go ahead and swim. Just watch out for each other." Hitomiko said as she pitches up the umbrella.

"Hai!" said the boys as they went to the changing rooms to change. A few minutes later the boys came out of the changing rooms.

Burn had red swimming trunks with flames on it and holding a red towel. Gazel had white swimming trunks with snowflake designs and with a white towel. Hiroto had a meteor design on his trunks, Midorikawa had asteroids on his, and Desarm had a red and white design on his.

Burn while walking out had to fight a blush that came to his face. Just looking at Gazel without a shirt made him want to have a nosebleed right there. He faced his feet and walked to Hitomiko instead of the waters.

Hiroto smiled and gripped Midorikawa's hand and quickly dragged him to the ocean to swim. Midorikawa blushed at the contact but followed him into the waters of the ocean. Gazel followed too but when he entered the water he looked back to see Burn just sitting on one of the beach towels. Not in the water.

"Come on Burn. Get into the water." Gazel called to Burn as he splashed the water the emphasized his meaning.

Burn sighed and shook his head as he watched the ocean waters.

Hitomiko sighed and looked at Burn. Burn clearly had the look in his eyes that held envy to the other ex-captions. Hitomiko went to Burn and whispered something. Burn turned red but nodded. Hitomiko smiled as she motioned for the others to come back. The others slowly wadded out of the waters to go to Hitomiko. Burn was blushing harder and harder when they began to head towards them.

"What is it Hitomi-ni?" Midorikawa asked with a curios look.

"Well, it seems that Burn here can't swim." Hitomiko said as Burn blushed harder from embarrassment.

Desarm raised an eyebrow. Hiroto bit his lip to keep his laughter in. Midorikawa looked plain shocked, while Gazel snickered.

'I should have known.' Gazel thought as he looked at Burn with a small grin.

"We'll help Burn." Midorikawa said as he took Burn's hand and began to drag him.

"What? Let go!" Burn said as he began to struggle to stop.

"Come on Burn. It won't be that bad." Hiroto said as he began to push his back to help Midorikawa get him into the water.

Gazel smirked and grabbed Burn's free hand and all three began to drag the rebelling teen to the water. They then lifted him in the air and proceed to throw poor Burn into the cold water.

"COLD!" Burn screams as he was held in the water by the other boys.

Gazel laughed at Burn's misfortunate and looked at Burn.

"Burn, you have to man up. So what if it's a little cold? It's nothing once you get used to it." Gazel said as he gripped Burn's arm as Burn panicked in the water a bit.

"You shouldn't say anything Gazel! You're completely in the element!" Burn said as he threw all of them a glare but gave a larger glare at Gazel.

"Fine, fine, but we are teaching you how to swim whatever if you like it or not." Gazel said as all of the other boys grinned that told Burn that he would not enjoy this.

Burn gulped and yelled. "Help!"

It was torture to poor Burn. He had to learn how to do dog paddle which was quite an embarrassment. Then a few hours later he was at least able to do a small stroke before Hitomiko called them back to eat. All the boys cheered but none cheered more than Burn as he ran out of the waters to dry himself off and get a something to eat.

The boys laughed at how Burn acted like a cat with his hate of the ocean.

"It wasn't that bad Burn." Gazel said with a chuckle as he tried his hair with his towel.

Burn scowled and bit into his sandwich.

A few hours later they finally finished with the beach and decided to leave.

"Everyone has their things right?" Hitomiko said as she started up the engine.

"Hai!" all the boys said and they were changed out of their swimming clothes and back to their casual clothes.

"Alright, let's go back home." Hitomiko said as she started to drive home, to the Sun Garden Orphanage.

A few hours later they arrived back at Sun Garden. The boys hopped out of the van and quickly unloaded it and brought back the things into the orphanage.

"Did you guys enjoy it?" Hitomiko asked as she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

All the boys nodded and went their rooms except for Burn and Gazel. Gazel instead grabbed Burn's arm and pulled him to his own room. He pulled Burn in and seated him on his bed and locked the door.

"Well since we have some time before dinner, let's have a little fun." Gazel said as he quickly pressed his lips against Burn's. Burn opens his mouth and Gazel takes this as an invite and plunges his tongue in and they battle for dominance. After awhile they broke apart and relaxed in one another's arms until Hitomiko called them to come down and eat.

Both boys sighed as they went down stairs to eat dinner. They were greeted by all the rest of the children and they seated and began to eat. When they finished they picked up their plates and put them in the sink since it wasn't their turn to wash dishes and headed back to Gazel's room. When Gazel locked the door Burn hugged Gazel and kissed him shyly on the lips. With the red blush this made Burn looks so cute.

"You want to continue?" Gazel whispered into Burn's ear. Burn blushed harder.

"Prevert." Burn said as he was yet again pulled into another kissing round.

'You wouldn't like me any other way' Gazel thought with a grin as they continued kissing.

Outside of the door to Gazel's room Hiroto, Midorikawa, and Desarm smiled to each other and silently clapped their hands together in a silent high-five.

"I'm glad it worked." Hiroto said as the other boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of the sequel. I just couldn't resist the idea I had for the sequel so I woke up earlier then I usually wake up to type this. Hope you enjoyed this story. Hehe I left Burn to only really know dog paddle because I too, can only dog paddle, sadly. D:<p>

Well I want to ask, which I might put in my profile later, what kind of pairing should I make next for my next story? Review please to tell me what type :D

I want to take up more room so I'm going to do this. Blah blah blah blah blah- hehehe. :P

And Again, Happy Saint's Patrick's Day!

R&R please XD

This is RookieDea saying good bye and signing out so BYE MINA! ^o^

Ja matte ne!

-RookieDea


End file.
